


One Small Step

by The Black Sluggard (Hazgarn)



Series: Zeitgeist [2]
Category: Castle, Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Companion Piece, Crossover, Deleted Scene, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Science Fiction, Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazgarn/pseuds/The%20Black%20Sluggard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deleted scene regarding a deletion. Companion to <a href="229552">One Giant Leap</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Small Step

_"You've reached Javier Esposito. Leave your number and info and I'll get back to you later."_

Beep.

 _"Hey, Javier. It's...well, guess who? I know I deleted this message without listening, but Kev just went to bed and I've still got a few hours, so I just wanted to say..._

 _"Shit, there's so much I wish I could tell you. I wish I could tell you not to fight, but you wouldn't be who you are if you didn't. You have to give destiny the finger before you can write your own. I wish I could warn you about all the bad shit that's coming your way without screwing up all the good things that are going to come out of it. I wish I could tell you not to be afraid. It's...a brave new world, as Gabe likes to say, and you and Kevin are going to play such a huge part in it._

 _"Most of all, I want to apologize for falling asleep. I know shifting from being awake into the middle of a REM cycle can be scary as hell..._

 _"I could try and stay awake, but I don't think it would help. There's something kind of peaceful about being back at the beginning of everything. Back when our lives were simple and we knew who we were because we didn't think we could be anyone else. Maybe if I stayed awake you'd believe what your gut is telling you is true, even if your head says it's impossible. But then, maybe you need that. Maybe you need to believe it was all a dream in order to stay sane. Anyway, I've missed this ugly ass couch more than you would believe._

 _"Well. Sweet dreams."_

Beep.


End file.
